Silent Rebellion (Kadaj Story)
by ic.laxieve
Summary: This is my FFVII story from quizilla. If you know what my account in quizilla is then I'll give you a cookie! Anyways this is a story where I use an OC for the reader and this story is in the reader's point of view. PLease read, enjoy, and if you want review. XD Rated T to be safe so it doesn't mean that the contents are really of that rating.
1. OC for FFVII

**O.C. in Final Fantasy VII**

Name: Sennethea Zero

Age: 16 (at the start of this chapter)

Looks: You have fierce short red hair(v-cut) and oblivious violet eyes.

Personality: Cold and always calm. Emotionless and when smiling, the smile is a fake.

Ability: You can freeze anything and control the temperature, decreasing it until the temperature is absolute zero.

Weapons: Twin swords

Past: (In the prologue)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: A Tragic Life**

Looking up on the sky, I remember the day that my father taught me how to dream and make a wish to a star. I remember when he used to tease me every time. I said that I was afraid of riding an airplane for i hate heights. But it hurts when I look up at the sky and remember when the war started and my father was one of the pilots bombing the enemies below.

I was proud of him that time and I said to myself that i want to be like him. Soaring up there and bravely fighting those intruders of our land. But I felt my world started to end when I look up and saw that his plane was hit by a bomb from an enemy and it fell and when it crashed to the ground, i didn't hear the explosion but what I heard was my own hysterical cry.

From the day I set my eyes upon the dark sky which had flames and black smoke, I swore to myself that I will continue my father's dream and that is to be someone who can stand on his own feet and the one who build his own wings to fly and reach my aspirations.

This day I went to the lake where my family spent time together. I look on the clear and silent water and I remembered the gentlest face of a very loving and kind person-it was the face of my mother.

Just after my father died we move to another country and lived there. I was just little and I also have a big brother. It was winter and I'm twelve years old, we were just playing on the snow. Our house was beside a lake which was half frozen. My mother was watching us when the chilly wind blows away her hat beside the lake. She went to pick it up when brother and I heard a very terrible sound that was obviously a gunshot. I turned to my mother's direction but what I saw was not the bed of pure white snow but a crimson pool of blood and a figure lying on the ground.

I know was my mother. I can't bear the pain. the person who shot was wearing a mask and he walked to our direction. i want to run but I can't move a muscle as if strength had escaped from my legs and left me vulnerable. He grabbed my brother and with that I instantly pull my elder brother toward me and I felt so hot-warm tears are pouring from both eyes. Something hit my head and everything was a blur. The last thing I saw was my brother struggling for freedom from the murderer's tight grip.

Life is unfair, I now know. And it was, is, and will never fair. My life is tragic. From the day I lost both my mother and brother, I started to become cold. I felt nothing except from deep hidden hatred for the person who is responsible for losing my only family.

I want to become strong. I want to fight for justice. And I know it is a very hard path but I know it is NOT impossible.


	3. Chapter 1

Note: "," these stands for thoughts.

CHAPTER1: This is Me

Just after you lost your family you spent years of travelling and accepting different jobs. You met a man and he taught everything he had in fighting, including the discovery of your hidden talent and that is the power of controlling the temperature by lowering it to its absolute zero. It takes 3 years for you to master it and now you were 19 years old, you are able to use it properly.

You are travelling with this man whom you call 'master' and address him 'teacher'. You reach a half destroyed city called Midgar.

You: hey 'teach, what are we going to do here?

Master: hm.. I need to go somewhere so I need to leave you here. But don't you worry, I'll come back.

You: where am I going to stay?

Master: That is one of the reasons why I will leave you here. I want you to stay in a bar called Seventh Heaven and look after my old friend there.

You: Tell me his name.

He said to you the details about the 'old friend' that he had mentioned and he leaved. You walk around the city and and find your way around. Until you found the bar that you've looking for. You went inside and you saw people eating and chattering about at their tables. You walked to the direction of the counter and met a woman.

Woman: hello there. What can I do for you?

You: i was looking for a place to stay.

You said it very calmly and coldly that she stared at you very curiously but she replied.

Woman: You can stay here if you want. My name's Tifa by the way.

You: Here's the payment. Tell me if it's not enough. If it's more than enough, just keep the change.

You hand her 500 gil and she accepted it.

Tifa: if you say so. But may I know what your name is before I tell you where the room is?

You: it's Sennethea Zero.

Tifa: what a wonderful name. Your room is upstairs. it's the room at the left.

She hand you the key and you thanked her quite coldly. You went upstairs and walk through the hallway, when the door before your own room door opened. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes showed up. You just ignored him and open your own room. He didn't seem to bother you and he just went downstairs.

You noticed that there's awardrobe, a chair an a table, and a bed in the room. the sun was still up even though it is already 5:33 in the afternoon. You lay down and after a while, you fell asleep. By the time that you woke up, it was already dark. You got up and went outside the room, went downstairs and then outside the bar. You look up above the evening sky and your heart aches, remembering what had happen to your father. You looked down and decided to take a walk. You already found the 'old friend' of your master. You wandered when your master will come back. You then noticed that you're walking in a path which you realized the slums. You heard distant sound ahead. It is not far and the sounds were clearly the clashing of swords- you knew there was a fight.

You continued to walk and you saw a church and you knew that the sounds were coming there. You walked nearer end nearer. You walked up to the door and peek for it was half open. You saw the same blonde haired man fighting off a silver haired man. His silver hair was up to his shoulders and he had a pair of beautiful mako green eyes with split pupils which were like that of a cat. It was timing though that the battle had already ended and the man with silver hair leaved. The blonde man was badly wounded and was walking now to your direction. You immediately turned and started to walk away, then the door suddenly open and there he was panting heavily.

Blonde: you- What did you just see?

You stared at him with your cold eyes and answered calmly.

You: i saw a fight which had ended exactly when I peek at it.

He charged at you with his big sword and tried to strike you but he missed even though you didn't move a muscle.

You: you're too weak. And also, you have no proper reason to hit me, though.

Blonde: ungh...You're spying aren't you?

You: actually no. The idea of walking around just came up to my mind. I guess I'll be going now.

You walked away hearing that he is trying to stand up but he fell again. You turned around and decided to help him for you saw yourself in him. After your brother was taken, no one wants to help you and you don't want to be the one of those stubborn people who leaves you all by yourself. You put his arm above your shoulders and managed to lift him up. He was still panting.

Blonde: what are you doing?

You: isn't it obvious?

He didn't answer. Both of you are quiet until you reach your destination. You took him upstairs.

You: where is your room?

Blonde: I think it's next to yours.

You opened the room which is 'next' to yours. You lay him down on his bed and went downstairs. When you came back, you have a basin of warm water, a towel and some bandages that you found. You cleaned his wounds and after that, you wrapped bandages around his wounds. you finished and took your tools as you walked through the door. He was asleep by the time you cleaned his wounds. When you have returned the things to its proper places, you went to your own room and slept.

You woke up and found the sun's rays passing through the window pane. You went downstairs for something to eat. You're very hungry. You saw Tifa talking to the blonde guy. When the blonde felt your presence, he went outside. Tifa turned to your direction.

Tifa: hey. uhm...Sennethea, right?

You: yeah. Can I have some breakfast?

Tifa: sure.

Then, you walked to a table and a while after, she brought you your breakfast and sat also with you.

Tifa: So you kinda helped Cloud last night.

You: who?

You already started eating.

Tifa: the man whom you cleaned his wounds.

You: the man from the church?

Tifa: yup.

You;I didn't intend to help him.

Tifa: but you helped him. So, on his behalf, thank you.

You didn't answer. You eat and eat until you are finished.

Tifa: you're really fast.

You: I didn't need your opinion.

With that, you stood up and went outside.

"I WANT TO GO THE THAT CHURCH ONCE MORE."

You walked up to the slums and once again to the church. You went inside and noticed that there's a hole in the roof and there are flowers blooming on the grass. You sat on the grass and for once you smiled to yourself knowing that the things around you are beautiful. You treasured that moment there but you are disturbed by the sound of a motor. You turned around and found the same guy that Cloud fought with. He looked at you with his mako green eyes and you just stared at him coldly. The smile in your face was gone with the wind.

Man: who are you? Did brother send you to kill me?

You: whatever you're saying, I do know not even a thing.

Man: I really hate it when I hit a beautiful one such as you.

You: And it really annoyed me, just seeing your face.

He charged at you with those words and strikes you but you quickly move so it will miss. You kicked him on his abdomen and send him flying to the ground.

Man: UGH! You're really gonna get it!

He moved faster than before and strikes you again but you dodged it. you fought him quite too long and you somehow felt bored for you had neither a wound or an injury, not even a scratched did he caused you while he is he had bruises all over.

You: you're lucky that my master didn't give me any weapon this time.

Man: master eh? So you're nothing without your master!

You: You need to shut your mouth. I guess I need to freeze you.

And you stand at a corner which was quite distant from him. You concentrated you energy and his body started to froze. he was covered in ice just after a short while.

Man: how did you-!?

You: This is my ability. This is me. I'm as cold as ice. So don't you ever screw up with me again, idiot.


	4. Chapter 2

_RECAP:_

_You: This is my ability. This is me. I'm as cold as ice. So don't you ever screw up with me again, idiot._

_**CHAPTER2: MASTER**_

_He stared at you with eyes not full of anger but you are not sure of what he really thinks but you don't care about it. You smirked and smile a bitter smile._

_Man: what's funny?!_

_You: you should've seen your face, idiot._

_Man: I AM NOT AN IDIOT, YOU- WEIRDO!_

_You: don't care!_

_Just that and you walked out of the church. You smiled a little to yourself not knowing why. You saw a bike parked at the left side of the church and an idea come up to you. Concentrating your energy into your palm, you made a dagger of ice using the water vapor around you and freezing them to form that weapon. You then walked nearer to the bike and started stabbing the front and back wheels._

_'Man POV'_

_Damn that girl. Who did she think she is?! It seems that she is not brother's ally but neither a foe. I swear if I ever see her again-! But what the hell I care about her! She's nothing but low rank individual with this unusual abili-_

_Me: wait a sec. could she be-?_

_I smiled to myself...estimating the possibility that she is also one of us. But before I think of anything, I need to get out of here. It was just a couple of seconds when I heard sounds of motorbikes. The next thing is my brothers walked in the church. I can tell from their faces that they're surprise to what they saw._

_Yazoo: what the hell had happened?_

_Me: I fought off someone whom I think that could one of us. But let me get out of here first. We have a meeting to attend to._

_They nodded and started breaking the ice. As soon as I got out of there, I walked out of the church and rode on my own bike and they did the same. We started the engine and rode off. When we are driving through a bridge, I notice that something was wrong with my bike for it wavers too much until I lost control of it as we turned. It hit the left and right edges of the bridge and I hit my head on the stirring wheel so badly that my sight started to blur and the last thing I know is that I felt my body falling and as I felt that my body hit something hard and cold, I lost my consciousness._

_(NORMAL POV)_

_Wandering around the city, you passed under a stone bridge. You saw a figure laying on the ground and there was a heavily damaged bike ahead of it. You were so curious that you started walking towards it. You found out that it was a man injured with wounds and scratches all over his body. You made him lay down with his face facing the sky and you realized that this was the man you fought in the church. You already knew what happened and you felt guilt form a lump on your throat. You swallowed it and dragged the man to the post that was holding the bridge and lean his back on it._

_"I guess it's my fault."_

_Good thing that you have a handkerchief and you brought a bottle of water with you. You started cleaning his wounds and wrapped you handkerchief around his arm to cover a wound which was quite too deep. As soon as you're done, you walked away without even giving him a glance. You went to the place where you last saw your master. You sighed out of blue._

_Master: tired of waiting for me?_

_You turned around and saw your one and only master_

_You: What took you so long, 'teach?_

_You asked him rather coldly et casually._

_Master: same as usual I see. Did you find my 'old friend'?_

_You: yes. His name is Cloud right? He was working as a delivery boy at that bar Seventh Heaven ._

_Master: Good. Now come with me for I need to introduce you to some people._

_You: fine_

_You followed him to a weird looking place which is somewhat a forest. He led you towards a ruined building and went in._

_(KADAJ's POV)_

_I fluttered my eyes open and saw Yazoo and Loz, obviously waiting for me to wake._

_Me: what in the world happened?_

_Loz: you lost control of your bike and fell off the bridge._

_Yazoo: we found you under the bridge and obviously, someone had already cleaned your wounds and scratches._

_I want to ask who is that someone but we heard footsteps. I grinned knowing who was not too long when at last, the one we're waiting for showed up._

_(NORMAL POV)_

_Your master stopped walking when he saw the three silver haired guys. You know one of them. The shoulder- length hair one is the guy from before!_

_"Now, he's really getting in my nerves!"_

_Man: It's been a long time, Sephiroth._

_Addressed your master Sephiroth but you never mind for you knew his name was 'SEPHIROTH' you just preferred to call him 'teacher' and he didn't seem bothered._

_Sephiroth: i guess it is._


	5. Chapter 3

_RECAP:_

_Man: It's been a long time, Sephiroth._

_Addressed your master Sephiroth but you never mind for you knew his name was 'SEPHIROTH' you just preferred to call him 'teacher' and he didn't seem bothered._

_Sephiroth: i guess it is._

CHAPTER3: FRIENDS

Then, the three glanced at you.

Sephiroth: This is my faithful student, Sennethea Zero. Sen, these are Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz.

As he said 'Yazoo', he pointed at the longhaired man; and to the shoulder length haired when he said 'Kadaj'; and to the short haired one when he said 'Loz'.

You: nice to meet you.

You just said without any emotions. Kadaj looked at you somewhat surprised.

Kadaj: hm. I guess it's more than nice to meet you.

Your master then put a hand on your shoulder.

Sephiroth: Sen, I want you to go back to that bar and continue spying my 'old friend', would you please?

You: why do I need to do that? Besides you're already here.

Sephiroth: but I need to do some things. These three will watch over you.

You: fine.

You started to walk away but you heard Sephiroth called your name. You turned around to face him.

Sephiroth: take Kadaj with you.

Kadaj walked towards you but before anyone could say anything, you turned to walk away. You were already approaching a narrow street and still you felt him following you. You faced him.

You: how long do you plan to follow me?

He smirked.

Kadaj: I'll follow you until we're near at your destination.

You: you could go now. Seriously..

Yes, your voice is deadly serious. He just smirked and gave you a grin. That really gets in your nerves and you walked quickly.

Kadaj: I wonder why you're angry at me. I am the one who is supposed to be mad.

That hit you. You remembered what you had done with his motorbike. You smiled a little but you quickly let it fade.

You: we're already even.

You stopped walking and spun around to face him.

Kadaj: what do you mean you weirdo?

You: thanks to me your wounds are not infected, idiot.

He looked at his handkerchief wrapped arm.

You: you can keep my handkerchief. I don't want to have any virus, though.

Kadaj:*smirked* Guess I don't have any choice.

Both of you continued walking until you reach the corner where you could see the bar.

You: Now you can disappear.

Kadaj: fine. But I am the one who will be watching over you. Remember that.

You rolled your eyes and went to the bar. Tifa greeted you and you just waved at her emotionless.

Tifa: uhm...hey, Sennethea. Do you want some lunch?

You slighlty nodded. Then, she quickly disappears into the kitchen. You went to a table and sat. Not too long when Tifa came back and brought you a bowl of noodles.

You thanked here with your usual cold voice. You started eating and she sat beside you.

Tifa: So, where are you from? If you don't mind me asking.

You: why?

Tifa: Well, I want us to be friends.*giggles*

You: Are you sure?

Tifa: Of course. Very sure.

You felt somehow happy, from the very bottom of your heart, then you realized at that moment that you really don't have any friends-since birth.

You: okay.

Tifa: Thanks.

You: Well, I'm from different places. Before my father died, we live in a city which I forgotten the name. Then my mother with me and my elder brother moved on to Kalm. There, she was murdered in front of my yes and the killers took my brother away-leaving me to die I didn't die though. I found a teacher after travelling for some months. He thought me everything I know until he brought me here. Now, he's off to work.

Tifa: I'm sorry to what happened about your family.

You: it's okay.

You started to feel like something inside you change. As if a thorn was pricked out o your heart. Then you simply went to your room afterwards. You sat n the bed. Just after some minutes, you stand up again and decided to take a shower. You get your clothes from your bag and went to the bathroom.

You were finished and was now covering your body with a towel, when the door suddenly burst open. you shot the opener a death glare-you shot Cloud a death glare. He immediately slams the door close.

Cloud: I'm sorry!

You just shook your head though and felt somehow shy. But when is the last time you felt that? Right. Back from when your mother was alive after that, you were cold and emotionless-or should we say your numb. But why are you feeling very different It's as if that you are changing back to the sweet child you used to be.

You shook your head once more and change into your new outfit.

After some blahblahblah in your room, you went downstairs. You saw Cloud sitting at a table but when he saw you, he simply walked outside.

"What the-?!Is he avoiding me? I'm the girl and I'm the one who should do that!"

But before he's completely out of sight, you swore you saw him blushed a little.

"Awww...Would you look at that.*giggles*"

Then it hit you. Who's at fault? You. You forgot to lock the door.

Tifa: what happened?

You turned to her.

You: what?

Tifa: it seems you have a fight with him.

You just smirked. Then you went also outside. You really didn't know where you're going.

Then, you just found yourself t the ruined building where your master had brought you once. You went inside hoping to find 'teacher'.

?: well, what do we have here?

The voice is from your back. You turn around to know who it is but it disappoints you to see the 'idiot' that really get into your nerves.

"Of all people! WHY HIM?!"

Kadaj: looking for me?

You: That would be the very last thing I would do, IDIOT.

Somehow, somewhere deep inside was really LOOKING for him.

Kadaj: is it really hard to say my name?

You just rolled your eyes and peek inside.

Kadaj: no one's here. Sephiroth went somewhere. Yazoo and Loz was off to find mother.

You: then, I think I have no business here.

Kadaj smirked. He blocked your way.

Kadaj: maybe we can talk.

(KADAJ's POV)

I really don't get it why I don't want her to leave. I thought, the ony important thing for me is mother. But since I met her, I felt somehow, she's more important.

Sennethea: stay out of my way idiot.

She said it quite lazily.

Me: just tell me why can't you say my name.

Sennethea: There are one too many reasons. One is you're reaally an idiot. Another is you're very annoying.

Me: and what are you weird?

She shot me a death glare.

Me: You're just like your teacher. I would like to think that you are his daughter rather than his student.

With those words, somehow you felt glad. How many times have you wished that you were his daughter? A million times, yes.

Kadaj: guess he wouldn't mind me giving some lesson to a girl who can't guard her tongue.

As he said that, he took out his souba. And charged at you. He strikes but he miss for you were a lot faster than him.

Kadaj: Sephiroth taught you well.

You felt really bored that you make distance from him and concentrated. Just then, the temperature started to decrease.

Kadaj: what's with this coldness again?!

You: I warned you before.

Then you felt someone touch your shoulders.

?: That's enough, Sen.

That was the voice of your master. You immediately turn the temperature to normal.

You turned to your master who just smiled at you. He handed you something that is wrapped. You excitedly opened it and saw the twin swords that you once caught sight at Wutai.

Sephiroth: that's for you.

You: thanks.

You didn't show him that you're very happy. Just glad. Kadaj just look at you with something in his eyes but you ignored it.

(me: hey don't point your sword too much. It's not that pretty you know.)


	6. Chapter 4

_RECAP:_

_Sephiroth: that's for you._

_You: thanks._

_You didn't show him that you're very happy. Just glad. Kadaj just look at you with something in his eyes but you ignored it._

CHAPTER FOUR: FRIENDS

Sephiroth: but don't you use it carelessly especially when you're in a bad temper.*smirk*

You just rolled your eyes. Then, he turned to Kadaj.

Sephiroth: do you have any leads to where they are hiding 'her'?

Kadaj: I have nothing. But I won't stop until we find her.

You don't know what they are talking about but your senses told you to listen carefully.

Sephiroth: even Yazoo and Loz didn't find anything?

Kadaj: they found nothing.

After that, silence. Not until Kadaj spoke up.

Kadaj: why won't you just use your little pet since she's at brother's house?

"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?! I'M HIS PET?! HOW DARE YOU!"

You still control yourself as your master looked at you. Then, back to Kadaj.

Sephiroth: no, I don't think so. Not now.

He looked again at you.

Sephiroth: Sen I want yo to spend the night here. Kadaj, take good care of her.

Then, he walked away.

You: WHAT?!

He ignored you and quickly got out of the place.

Kadaj: alone with me again.

You: I'd rather be with Yazoo or Loz than be with an IDIOT.

Kadaj: Well, I rather go by myself than to be with a weirdo.

You then placed the belt where you could keep your swords around our waist.

Kadaj: oops. Remember what your 'father' told you.

You: HE'S NOT MY FATHER!

Kadaj: okay, okay. I just don't get it why you don't like me.

You: it's not that I don't like you...I JUST HATE YOU!

He chuckled. Somehow you seemed calm.

Kadaj: o-kay. How about I say I like you?

You: I don't think that will change a thing.

Kadaj: oh..*smirks* So why did you hate me?

You: one too many reasons. One of them is you're annoying, and another is you're really are an IDIOT!

Kadaj: Ouch!

You really can't deny the fact that you're somewhat beginning to enjoy his company.

You went outside when someone's grip was placed on your arm-of course it was no other than that idiot.

Kadaj: Where do you think you're going?

You: I'm going to find teacher.

Kadaj: I'll give you a ride.

Without saying a word, he lead the way. You catch up to him and he rode on his new bike-obviously.

You smiled a little but before you put it away, he saw it.

Kadaj: you look much prettier when you smile.

You grunted.

Kadaj: hey, why can't we just be friends?

You: not a chance.

Kadaj: well. if you say so. At least let me give you a ride since Sephiroth leave you to me.

You: fine.

"Since I know you're going to follow me if ever I leave. Grrr..."

You then rode on to his bike and he drove away.

Kadaj: where do you want to find him?

You: well, where do you think he's off to?

Kadaj: if he had arranged a meeting with Rufus Shinra then he'd better be at Healin.

You: that's the first destination.

He just smirked. You hate his smirks tough you still want to ask yourself why you're not annoyed at him as much as before you met each other 'properly'.

As you were driving to Healin, some monster, as it seems, appeared. They leaped and pounced to Kadaj's bike and tried to attacked but Kadaj expertly turns and maneuvers the bike for them to miss. The monsters continued until he stopped the engine.

Kadaj: better fight them off.*smirks*

You didn't reply. You just get off and unsheathed your twin swords. A monster pounced at you but you dodged it and amazingly show some slicing combo until it's finished.

Kadaj, too, unsheathed his souba and fought with the other monster that charged at him. He stab it right to its heart. He pulled his sword out of its bleeding body as it disappears.

(KADAJ's POV)

I turned to see how Sennethea was doing and I was amazed to see that she is just like Sephiroth. The style of her fighting, the strikes, the same expression, and speed and agility, yes, it's all like Sephiroth's.

"Kadaj: she maybe is his daughter."

Then a monster was ready to attacked her from her back as she was fighting five more. I move so swiftly that before that hideous creature could lay its furry claws at her, I slice it in ribbons. She turned to see me saved her life and I smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and killed the other creatures easily.

After the killing, we rode on to my bike. We were both quiet. Not until I broke the ice.

(NORMAL POV)

Kadaj: I think you owe me one.

You grunted in reply.

Kadaj: come on.

You: what do you want me to pay?

Kadaj: all I want is for us to be friends.

You were quiet for sometime but you answered with your same cold and emotionless tone.

You: fine.

Kadaj: thank you.

You felt somehow happy deep inside to have a new friend, again. But you ignore it.

"I'm paying my debt, right?"


	7. Chapter 5

_RECAP:_

_Kadaj: all I want is for us to be friends._

_You were quiet for sometime but you answered with your same cold and emotionless tone._

_You: fine._

_Kadaj: thank you._

_You felt somehow happy deep inside to have a new friend, again. But you ignore it._

_"I'm paying my debt, right?"_

CHAPTER FIVE: I Admit, I've Fallen

He continued to drive on until you reach your destination. You are the one who get off first, followed by him.

You: are you sure he's here?

Kadaj: maybe yes, maybe not.

You rolled your eyes at him as he watched you amusingly. You walked up to the door of the somewhat shaggy house. You pressed your ear to the door and listened but there's no sound.

You knocked but there's no answer. You turned the doorknob and carefully peeked inside, only to find nothing.

You turned to Kadaj.

You: he's not here.

Kadaj: well there's only one place he'll be.

You: where is that?

Kadaj: Shinra.

You: let's go there.

Kadaj: you're crazy.

You shot him an angry yet questioning look.

Kadaj: we are not allowed to go there specially me and when those damn Turks knew you're Sephiroth's daughter-er..I mean student.

You: and why?

Kadaj: we're looking for mother.

You: and who's that?

Kadaj: Jenova. I can't tell you any more than that.

You: fine.

"If you're not going to tell me anything, I might as well steal your bike and drive myself straight to Shinra."

You walked pass him. He just shook his head in amusement seeing you act like a child spoiled by her own father.

Kadaj: hey, where are you going?

You: going back.

Kadaj make a swift movement to his bike before you could get on. "DAMN HIM!"

Kadaj: let's go.

You have no choice but to ride. He drove you 'safely' back to the hideout.

You quickly land to the ground and start walking.

You: I'm going back to the bar.

Kadaj: oh, no you won't.

He suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him.

You: WHAT THE HELL-?!

Kadaj: from what I remembered, your master told you to stay here.

You: I'm just going to get something, IDIOT!

He loosened his grip.

Kadaj: fine. I'm coming with you.

You both walked to Midgar but he said that he'll wait for you at the abandoned street near the bar.

As you walked in, Tifa greeted you. You slightly smiled. You didn't feel cold towards her. You're not acting like an emotionless person right now; you're just like a normal girl.

You: Tifa, I'm going out tonight and not be coming back. I'll be back maybe at sunrise.

Tifa: okay. But why won't you eat first. And oh, by the way, I leave something in your room. Please accept it.

You: okay.

You hurriedly went upstairs that you bumped into someone. Your butt landed harshly on the ground. You looked up at the blonde haired man with muscles in right places-Cloud.

He hesitate but he reached a hand for you and you took it as he helped you up,

Cloud: i'm sorry. And also for the last time.

He said that plainly yet you saw him blushed a little but it quickly fades.

You: it's alright. I'm the one who's at fault in the first place; I forgot to lock the door.

Cloud: and also mine. I forgot to knock.

Both of you smiled.

Cloud: I'll be going now. I still owe you.

You nodded and walked to your room.

Cloud: Sennethea?

You: hm?

You faced him

Cloud: I still owe you. And I forgot to say this: THANK YOU.

You smiled again.

You: it's nothing.

And went in. You immediately noticed a wrapped thing. You unwrapped it and saw new clothes and shoes.

(me: just imagine your new outfit please)

You looked at yourself at a full length mirror. You smiled and grabbed your bag as you went outside. Your belt where your twin swords is wrapped around your waist.

Tifa smiled when she saw you're wearing the clothes she gave.

Tifa: they suit you.

From the corner of your eyes, almost every guy at the bar were staring at you with adoration in their eyes.

You: thank you very much, Tifa.

Now your tone was grateful and warm.

Tifa: you're welcome.

Then she gave some food to eat as you sat at a table where Cloud was eating. He looked at you as the other guys looked.

You: what? did you see a ghost?

Cloud: no. nothing.

and he bring back his attention on eating.

You also ate as fast as usual. Both of you finished at the same time.

Cloud: Tifa told me you're going outside.

You: yup.

Cloud so am I.

Both of you went outside but go on separate ways. You waved at him cheerfully.

"He somehow reminds me of my brother. Specially the fact that they both have the same eye color."

You just ignore it.

(KADAJ's POV)

I was growing impatient as every second pass

"Kadaj: GOD WHAT'S TAKING HER SO LONG!?"

Not until I saw her walked out of the bar with brother.

"DAMN!"

I don't know why I'm so angry-or is it that I'm jealous? It doesn't matter. But when I saw her with those clothes, she looked stunningly beautiful.

She walked to where I am.

Sennethea: don't tell me you also see a ghost?

That hit me. I WAS STARING AT HER! I quickly withdraw my eyes.

Me; no. nothing.

Sennethea: both of you have the same expression.

That made me a little furious.

Me: WHO?!

(NORMAL POV)

You were quite surprised by that but you keep yourself calm. Back to your old cold self.

You: you and that Cloud.

Kadaj: brother, eh?

You: what?

Kadaj: nothing.

I am now suspicious about the things that he is saying. It's all so-well it all made me curious.

Kadaj: let's just go back.

You nodded. As you arrived at the hide out, Yazoo and Loz were there-obviously waiting for you.

Yazoo: where have you been?

Kadaj: nowhere.

Loz: we d-didn't find mother.

He said it with a lonely tone. You almost felt sorry for him if you're not just curious about WHO and WHAT 'mother' is.

Kadaj: don't cry Loz.

Loz: but-

Yazoo: maybe Sennethea here is hungry. Let's eat.

He then walked towards a table filled with food.

He offered you a seat and you accept it. Yazoo sat beside you, Kadaj on your left, and Loz to the opposite of Kadaj.

You: well I'm not really hungry.

Yazoo: you better taste this one. Just a taste.

You looked at him as he spooned to a bowl of a soup filled with some ham, and other meat. He then fedd it to your mouth and you ate it.

(KADAJ's POV)

I saw Yazoo feed her. I can't believe that she'll agree. I suddenly felt my blood rushing towards my head and the only thing I know is I REALLY AM JEALOUS. I quickly stood and walked out of the house.

"DAMN IT!"

There's no need of asking myself. I have fallen for her.

Yes,_ I love her_, even from the very first sight of her.


	8. Chapter 6

_RECAP:_

_"DAMN IT!"_

_There's no need of asking myself. I have fallen for her._

_Yes,I love her, even from the very first sight of her._

CHAPTER SIX: Moment Of Truth

You were quite surprised on the way Kadaj acted but you ignored it. You glance at Yazoo who has amused look at his brother then he looked back at you.

Yazoo: Well? How does it taste?

You then started to put your attention on the food that was in your mouth. You can taste the flavor of cheese and milk all together. The flavor of the meat in it also had a perfect combination. It was delicately perfect.

You: perfectly delicious.

You said it with quite a smile but you remembered that this wasn't your old self so you quickly make it vanished.

Yazoo: do you like to eat now?

You: sure.

Now you were back to your cold self.

Then he gave you a bowl of that soup. You joined in the conversations of Yazoo and Loz while eating but sometimes you were quiet, especially when they reach the topic of 'mother'. You finished the bowl of soup Yazoo had given you. Then you went outside leaving the two remnants still talking about 'mother'.

When you're outside the moon was already glowing in the sky, surrounded by tiny twinkling stars. It was so silent not until you hear the sound of a motor. You hid behind a tree and peeked at the side only to see Kadaj rode off.

"Now where is he going? Isn't he supposed to be the one who should 'look over' me?-BUT wait! What the hell am I thinking! Why would I even bother to know his whereabouts?!"

'Cause you care', a tiny voice in her head said. "NO WAY!" You slapped yourself mentally. Then you almost jumped out of your skin when someone rests his hand on your shoulder.

Voice: Since when did you become a scaredy-cat, Sen?

You turned around and found out that it was your master with a grin-he seemed so amused.

You: look, I was enjoying the still silence here and there you came destroying it.

You said it annoyingly.

Sephiroth: whatever. I need to tell you something.

His face was now serious-dead serious.

You: What?

Sephiroth: you're wondering who 'mother' is right?

You: sure do.

Sephiroth: mother is Jenova. She came to this planet to rule but Shinra wants her power to be powerful and use it with their experiments. She needs us to have the 'Reunion' and to avenge her.

You: and where is she now?

Sephiroth: only Rufus Shinra know and the other Turks and Soldiers.

You: I see. You want her back?

Sephiroth: yes, that's why I need you to spy every move of Cloudd specially to every places he went.

You: fine.

Sephiroth: I know you won't fail me, Sen.

You: I won't.

Sephiroth: I know I can trust you.

You woke up seeing the slightly holed ceiling. You realized that you slept at the hideout. You remembered what you're supposed to do that you rapidly got up and make sure that you're neat. You went out of the room where you spent the night. You figured out that no one is around that you got out of the hideout and walked away but as you were walking, a hand grabbed your arm and pulling you and making you follow to where that somebody is taking you. You looked up to see his head but even it was not facing you, that shoulder length hair tells you who that is!

"Great it's Kadaj! My day can never be any worse!"

But instead of reacting to his harsh action, you start to wander why bolts of electric current seems to go up your body with the touch of his skin to yours.

"The answer is simple. I am not used to be dragged!"

Then you suddenly withdrew your arm from his grip.

You: what the hell are you doing, IDIOT?!

He turned to face at you with a grin on his face and he smirked.

Kadaj: Isn't it obvious that I want to give you a ride to Midgar?

You: Instead of dragging me, you could've asked!

Kadaj: fine. May I give you a ride, Thea?

You: and what the hell of calling me 'Thea'?

Kadaj: i want to call you a name that only I will use. Sennethea is your name that's why I picked the last two syllables from your name, giving you the nickname 'Thea'.

You somehow felt happy of that but still you keep ignoring it.

You: whatever!

You walked up to his new bike. Then, turned around to him and just to find him staring at you with adoration and admiration in his beautiful mako green eyes.

You: so are you going to give me a ride or you'll just keep on staring at me like that?

Kadaj chuckled as he walked near you and rode on his bike as well as you did. Next, he started the engine and drove off.

As he was driving, you felt time was quite slow but still, you keep denying the feeling of being attached to him.

(KADAJ's POV)

I really wish that this ride will last forever. I speed up the bike to its fastest as I took the longest way to Midgar when I felt that she suddenly wrapped her around my waist an know she did that to refrain from falling.

Sennethea: can't you drive carefully!? That's why you easily hurt yourself!

Me: Looks like someone's worried about me...

(NORMAL POV)

That hit you. "Why those stupid words came out of my f***ing mouth?!"

You: The HELL I CARE! WHY SHOULD I BE WORRIED ON SUCH AN IDIOT?!  
He just laughed. But he then stopped the bike even though you're not on your destination yet.

You: What the?!

He get off with the keys as he turned off the engine so if you ever tried to stole the bike, you won't be able to start it.

You: now what!?

He just looked at you. He keep staring at your oblivious purple eyes. Then he leaned closer to your face still looking directly at your eyes. You could even feel his breath yet you remain speechless.

Kadaj: do you really hate me?

You still keep your mouth shut.

Kadaj: Answer me.

It was in a tone of an order. You avoided his eyes.

You: n-no.

"I just don't want to be this close to you."

Kadaj: Do you really consider me as a friend?

That reached to the core of your heart. "God, it seems that he's an acquaintance which is more than friend. I REALLY DON'T KNOW!"

You: I-I don't know!

It was supposed to be a whisper yet he heard it. He withdrew his face and rode on the bike, start the engine and drove off leaving you outside the borders of Midgar.

You seem not angry with him but somewhat sorry and confused. You really can't understand the way he acts. Based on Loz and Yazoo, Kadaj is the type who doesn't like to be ordered around or to be talked back yet he acts differently towards you.

"This is not the right time to think about that. I need to go back to the bar to finish the job teacher had given me."

And you started walking towards Midgar.


	9. Chapter 7

_RECAP_

_You: I-I don't know!_

_It was supposed to be a whisper yet he heard it. He withdrew his face and rode on the bike, start the engineand drove off leaving you outside the borders of Midgar._

_You seem not angry with him but somewhat sorry and confused. You really can't understand the way he acts. Based on Loz and Yazoo, Kadaj is the type who doesn't like to be ordered around or to be talked back yet he acts differently towards you._

_"This is not the right time to think about that. I need to go back to the bar to finish the job teacher had given me."_

_And you started walking towards Midgar._

_CHAPTER SEVEN: A Confession_

_You were back at the bar at exactly seven o'clock in the morning. Tifa greeted you with a sweet smile. You slightly smiled at her. It seems that every time you took a step in that bar, yourself began to change. You sat at a table as Tifa gave you breakfast-burger and fries(me: hhmmm,,,yummy!). You started to eat._

_Tifa: So where did you spend the night? At your boyfriend's place?_

_You almost choked your burger. Luckily, you swallowed it on time before you start coughing. Tifa then laugh at you. You glanced at her._

_You: TIFA!_

_Tifa: okay, okay. Chill out. I didn't mean it._

_You: My teacher had came back but he need to do some work that he said I need o stay here._

_"Liar."_

_You somehow felt guilty when you lied to her._

_Tifa: oh...So you're going to stay?_

_You: uh-huh._

_Tifa: great! I won't be talking again to a moving mannequin._

_She loudly said it as if she want somebody to hear it and react to what she had said and that somebody did. A hand was rested upon my shoulder and as I looked up, I saw Cloud._

_Cloud: what movingmannequin?_

_Tifa: uh..nothing.._

_You: hi there._

_He remained silent and sat beside you as you went through your business of finishing your food. And you finished it before Cloud could say anything. A costumer entered the bar and was waiting at the counter._

_Tifa: well gotta work._

_And she left the two of you._

_Cloud: so, what's your name again?_

_You: Sennethea Zero._

_He slightly nodded._

_You: you know? you somewhat remind you of my brother. Specially your eyes._

_Cloud: and you reminded me of a person who is as talkative as you._

_You chuckled at his remark. You saw him looking at your swords._

_Cloud: you know how to fight?_

_You: yup..and I'm damn good at it. As good as my teacher._

_Cloud: he must be a great one._

_You: you bet._

_Cloud: are you a soldier?_

_You: no..My teacher is an ex-soldier and I heard that it would be quite great to be one but I have no plans._

_Cloud: who's your master?_

_You: it's...S-E-C-R-E-T!_

_Cloud: hmp._

_He crossed his arms. He really is like your brother._

_You: *laughs* You're like a child!_

_And you ruffled his hair like a dog. He laugh and then stand up._

_Cloud: want to see the whole of Midgar?_

_You: sure do._

_You said goodbye to Tifa and you and Cloud went off. You saw him rode on a bike which is obviously his._

_You: Fenrir, eh? Neat._

_You rode on his back and drove off._

_He was talking about everything you passed by. he told you how it was been destroyed and you listened attentively._

_He said that the lifestream was called Mako and Shinra Electric Company invented a way of using the Mako energy for their own advantage. They made an elite group of people called soldiers and injected within them are Jenova cells. Jenova, he said, is a calamity the fell from the sky long, long ago..and tried to destroy the planet._

Anyway,he said that there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth, who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him he began to hate Shin-Ra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything. Shin-Ra and the people against them. Sephiroth, who hated the Planet so much that he wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him.

You were shocked with the name of your master and the bad things about were speechless at the time being.

Cloud: hey, still with me?

That woke you up from your trance.

You: huh? uh...yeah.

Cloud: seems to me you still don't know anything about a thing I said.

You: I really don't understand why did S- I mean that guy named Sephiroth want to destroy the planet.

Cloud: It has a long story.

_Y__ou: then make it short._

Cloud drove on as he told you the story

_Cloud: the story started from when I met a first class soldier before I mat Sephiroth Well, we became friends as soon as we met. He and Sephiroth were assigned in a mission as well as I am. At first of course, he doesn't know who he is But when he found out about himself as well as where Jenova is, he fought us. He said that together with 'mother' they will destroy the planet and rule._

_You: but if he do that, what will happen to us? To innocent children?_

_You felt guilty and regret of meeting your master-no-Sephiroth. You didn't expect him to be that evil. You wanted to quit from your commitment on him._

_Cloud: But he disappeared a long time ago._

_You: oh...and your friend?_

_Cloud: he died of protecting his honor._

_You: oh..._

_He drove off and you reached a church. He simply gets off as you followed him inside. You saw inside that roof has a hole and the rays of light falls upon a bed of flowers._

_You: wow!_

_Cloud: a friend of mine used to live here._

_You: who?_

_Cloud: Aerith._

_You: where is she? I like to meet her._

_Cloud: on the lifestream._

_You understand what he had meant._

_You: sorry._

_Cloud: it's alright._

_You: if you don't mind me asking, how did she die?Cloud: Sephiroth._

_You:..._

_Cloud: He killed the only girl I've love_

_.You: sorry twice._

_Cloud: as I said it's alright but I know for sure, Sephiroth will come back with the three idiots._

_You: who do you mean?_

_You were becoming nervous about the 'three idiots' he had mention._

_Cloud: they are known to be Remnants. They are Loz, the eldest, Yazoo, and Kadaj, the youngest._

_"Oh, no!"_

_You just nodded at him this time back to your usual expression-plain._

_Cloud: So if you ever encounter silver haired guys, tell me._

_You: okay._

_After some conversations for a couple of hours, you headed back to the bar. Tifa smiled at the sight of seeing you._

_Tifa: so where did the two of you go that you came just before 5:59?_

_You: Everywhere, luckily, we didn't play in the mud._

_She giggles. Cloud walked sat down at a table as well as Tifa._

_You: so he has a quite sad past._

_Tifa: he told you?_

_You: only a bit of it. Like Aerith and his friend._

_Tifa: yeah. He is still obsessed with them. you could say he's emo._

_You: almost._

_Tifa: sure is._

_You chitchat with her about some girl's stuff and you didn't expect time to go quite fast,_

_Tifa: oh, my! I need to cook for dinner. Later Sennethea._

_You nodded. Your phone rang and you answered it._

_You: who's this?_

_Voice: who do you think?_

_You knew who it was._

_"God, even on phone I still know his voice!"_

_You: who?_

_You asked just to be sure but you already knew who it was._

_Kadaj: one and only Kadaj._

_You: what do you want?_

_Kadaj: you._

_You: stop playing games around me._

_Kadaj: I'm here in your room._

_You: what?!_

_You suddenly stood up and the next thing you knew is you're rushing towards your went inside and locked the door this time._

_Kadaj: I know you can't resist me._

_You turned to him._

_You: what the hell are you thinking, IDIOT?!_

_Kadaj: I got bored and miss you._

_You: SHUT UP!_

_He then grabbed your hands and pulled you towardshim. He wrapped his arms around you._

_You: what the?!_

_Kadaj: I love you. I don't care if you don't like me or further more hate me. It won't change the fact that I love you more than anything in this world._

_You were shocked with this. You don't know what to loosened a little of his grip allowing you to look at him in the eye. He rest his forehead on yours._

_Kadaj: May I know what you feel about me. Your TRUE feelings about me._

_You: what if I say I hate you?_

_Kadaj: I don't care. Just tell me what you feel._

_Your heart suddenly stopped beating. Your heart is shouting something out of a very strange and new feeling deep within you._

_You: I-_

_You stopped and think about all things that Cloud had said._

_Cloud: If you ever see silver haired guys, tell me._

_It echoed in your mind. The last thing that you think about is your answer._

You: I don't know~


	10. Chapter 8

_RECAP:_

_Kadaj: I don't care. Just tell me what you feel._

_Your heart suddenly stopped heart is shouting something out of a very strange and new feeling deep within you._

_You: I-_

_You stopped and think about all things that Cloud had said._

_Cloud: If you ever see silver haired guys, tell me._

_It echoed in your mind. The last thing that you think about is your answer._

_You: I don't know._

_CHAPTER EIGHT: Believe_

_He then let you go and let out a sigh. Then he walked away from you and stopped. He turned his face towards the open window._

_Kadaj: I see. This will be the first and last time I'll ask you that question._

_"Please don't!"_

_But that's what you like it, right?_

_You: kadaj..._

_Kadaj: I think I should leave._

_You just slightly nodded, fighting the urge of stopping him from leaving. He then started to walk to the window when you suddenly took hold of his hand._

_You: I hope you understand..._

_You regretted those words. This isn't the old you! You changed before you knew it! He just nodded without looking at you. He withdrew his hand and got out of the window. You didn't dare to look outside for him. You just lay down your bed feeling heavy._

_~~~your dream~~~_

_You looked at yourself in the mirror. You found a little girl who is exactly the you from your childhood although you checked that your appearance was still a 19 years old._

_Child: he's alive! He's not dead! We need to find him before they will!_

_You: what do you mean? Who do you mean?_

_Child: they'll find him! They're gonna use him for their mother!_

_You: who?!_

_Child: Let's save him!_

_You: Whoever it is, I don't care!_

_Child: That's not you! You're me! Don't let him use you to kill him!_

_You: who?!_

_The child pointed to your back._

_Child: THEM! RUN!_

_As you turned, you felt yourself falling. But you swore you saw men with their silver hair. Three of them to be exact._

_"No way!-But if they are only three, master is not one of them! He won't betray me."_

_Child's voice: HE WILL. TRUST ME. TRUST YOUR TRUE SELF._

_You: SHUT UP!_

_~~~end of dream~~~_

_You screamed as you woke up. You heard some footsteps outside your room and the door flew open. And there was Tifa and Cloud._

_Tifa/Cloud: WHAT HAPPENED?!_

_You suddenly felt touched on how the way they act. They were worried about you even though its just days when you you met._

_You: ungh-I just have a bad dream-no, its a nightmare!_

_Tifa walked towards you and sat on your bedside._

_Tifa: why won't you tell us about it? I can feel that you're carrying some problem._

_You looked at Cloud. He will be totally mad at you once you told them who you were and your objective on coming here._

_You: I can't and I shouldn't._

_Cloud: I'll be just downstairs._

_He suddenly said as if he felt that you're feeling uneasy on him. He closed the door as he leaved._

_Tifa: now, I promise that it would be only between the two of us. Who knows maybe I can help you?_

_You: well...it's something about me that you shouldn't know...something about Sephi-_

_Tifa: SEPHIROTH?_

_You nodded but you didn't look at her. You were so ashamed and can't stand it when you see the mad expression but you're already expecting it; with the harsh words and you're ready for them._

_Tifa: you know him?_

_You then looked at her but you didn't get the expression that you expect. Her face is worried not mad or suspicious._

_You: Yes. He's my m-master._

_Tifa: what?_

_Her face now is very suspicious._

_You: i didn't know that you're enemies for he said that Cloud was his old friend. But when Cloud told me the truth about him, I started to feel guilty of being his student. Even more, the remnants are also with us._

_Tifa: Why didn't you tell us?!_

_You lowered your head. You don't want to look at her._

_You: I have no idea. I really don't care who are the people around me but-_

_Tifa: BUT WHAT?_

_You: but somehow, I started to care ever since I met you and Cloud and live here._

_Tifa: You're spying us, aren't you?_

_You: that's what I supposed to do._

_Tifa: So why are you telling me all of this?!*smirks* Is this a way how you do your job?_

_You: I don't know if you will believe me but I didn't want to do what teach- I mean Sephiroth ordered me._

_Tifa: I will never believe._

_With that, she marched to the door and opened it. She once again turned to you._

_Tifa: I don't think that it's safe to let you out of here._

_She then went outside and shut the door. You heard sounds of keys outside._

_You close your eyes and tears fell from them. This was the first time you cried since you lost our family. And you have no plan to stop it. You just cried your heart out._

_"Child's voice: You should run away!"_

_You: shut up._

_You said it with a low voice. You have no strength to argue with a figment of your past._

_"Child's voice: one by one, they will all betray you."_

_You: no, not teacher. He'll save me._

_"Child's voice: maybe. but he's a bad guy!"_

_You just cry and cry till you fall asleep._

_~~flashback~~_

_You were 16 years old and the past is painfully fresh in your mind. You had this job of being an assassin but as far as you knew, you were not so good at fighting. You saw your target by a forest. It was a man with black outfit. You silently move through trees and suddenly pounced at him but he dodges your attack. Half of your face was covered with cloth._

_Man: your no match for me assassin. He then move in a flash and without you knowing it, he's already at your back. You turned and saw that his going to stab you. There's no enough time for you to get away. Your body won't move a muscle. You close your eyes, waiting for the blade to pass through you but it didn't. Instead, you heard a groan and a shout of pain and agony. You opened your eyes and saw that your target was dead and the killer was standing beside it. His hair is silver and he had wonderful green eyes._

_Man: You alright?_

_You didn't reply. He walked towards you and you didn't hesitate when he took off the cloth that covers your face._

_Man: so you're a girl._

_You want to say something._

_You: w-who are you?_

_Your voice was plain._

_Man: Sephiroth._

_You: thank you, sir._

_Man: do you mind becoming my assistant. I don't think being an assassin fits you._

_You: as a sign of being grateful, I accept the job, sir._

_He smiled and signaled you to follow him._

_Years past and you started calling him "teacher" because he taught you everything he had._

_Sephiroth: from now on you'll be my right hand. You're my most loyal follower._

_You: thanks. But you're not like my past bosses who will dump me once they used me, are you?_

_Sephiroth: *chuckles* of course not._

_You smiled in relief but he didn't saw it._

_~~end of flashback~~_

_You once woke up and felt a presence of someone. You immediately got up._

_Voice: You're planning to go to your so called master?_

_You looked behind you. It was Cloud!_

_You: look I really don't know that-_

_Cloud: i don't want to hear it and I don't believe a thing that you said._

_You: Just please listen-_

_Cloud: I won't! Now, why are you spying on me? What is your plan?_

_You don't want to lie. And you have no plans of doing it._

_You: He wants me to spy you because he thinks that you know where that mother he had said is._

_Cloud: I do and I won't tell you a thing!_

_He walked to the door._

_Cloud: for the mean time you're going to be our prisoner._

_He went out and locked the door outside._

_You sat back to the bed._

_You: If you're just here, brother._

_You whispered. You cried as you felt the icy cold wind from the window . You looked at the opened window._

_"No, I won't run away."_

_Then, it started snowing outside._

_You: snow, send my love to my brother if ever he is still alive._

_"Child's voice: He's alive. They're looking for him- to kill him!"_

_Then, it hit you. If the voice is right, your brother is alive but not for long if you won't look for him. He IS in danger._

_"No. He's not and not going to be in danger. I just need to believe."_

_And a plan came up to your mind._

_"Even the risk that it'll take is that no one will ever believe me again, I will take it just to find my only brother."_


	11. Chapter 9

RECAP:

_Then, it hit you. If the voice is right, your brother is alive but not for long if you won't look for him. He IS in danger._

_"No. He's not and not going to be in danger. I just need to believe."_

_And a plan came up to your mind._

_"Even the risk that it'll take is that no one will ever believe me again, I will take it just to find my only brother."_

CHAPTERNINE: The Search(Part one)

You walked towards the door and focused your energy to it until there's steam and the room is terribly cold. Slowly and slowly ice covered the door until it froze. You kicked it and it shattered into millions of ice crystal.

You: sorry.

You then zoomed outside. When you arrived downstairs, both Tifa and Cloud were on their battle stance.

Tifa: So, your real color had been displayed at last!

Cloud: and we're not letting you go and warn that nightmare!

You: please, listen! You need to let me go!

Tifa: why would we do that? HUH?!

You: I didn't intend to spy or fight with you! I just want to find my brother!

Cloud: tell that to your master!

He then charged at you and stroke his buster sword but before he could hit you, you dodge it with your twin sword.

Tifa: HAAAHH!

Tifa started to attack you but in a very swift movement you get away from them. You stretched your hand to them and coldness crept all over the bar. It was not a moment until, Cloud and Tifa were already covered with thick ice glass-too thick to melt away in a simple blaze of fire.

Tifa: YOU SNAKE!

Cloud: I SWEAR IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU"LL PAY!

Those words from your friends-or should we say, exfriends- pierced your heart but you left as soon as your eyes became hot. You knew you're about to cry.

You drove Cloud's bike to the hideout but you parked it somewhere hidden so if ever the guys see you, at least they won't suspect you.

You walked inside the ruined place and saw your master with the four silver haired guys.

Loz: If it wasn't Sennethea.

Sephiroth turned around and greeted you with a grin.

Sephiroth: I hope you have some news.

You:*sighs* I have none. I just want to come here.

You said it while shrugging your shoulders. He just nodded.

Sephiroth: since you're here already, why won't you help us find mother?

"*gulps*No-Way!"

Your brain worked answered for you.

You: okay

You knew that if you refuse, they will be suspicious. Your master informed you some facts you needed to know and decided who go with whom. Unluckily, you're going with Kadaj to Healin Lodge.

"Thank God-I mean WHAT THE 'H'!?"

But before you could react, you already went off and go to your assigned mission.

You were riding with Kadaj on his bike without anyone of you saying a word.

"Well, what should I expect from a guy whom I've busted after his confession?"

But Kadaj broke the silence between the two of you.

Kadaj: are you alright?

You: huh? Why'd you ask?

Kadaj: you're so quiet back there.

You: I'm always quiet.

Then he stirred in other direction and suddenly breaks. The impact was so strong that you unintentionally hold on to him to stop yourself from falling off.

The biked had already stopped.

Kadaj: *sighs* You can go if you want.

You: what?

Kadaj: I know you just came with me against your will and was only forced.

You: Kadaj...

Kadaj: You should go.

He held your hand which was still holding on to him.

Kadaj: what is it?

You: I-It's not because I don't want to be near you but I-I just want to find my brother.

Kadaj: your brother?

He turned to you as you withdrew your hand.

You: yes. He was taken away from me when we were little and I know and I believe that he's still alive.

Kadaj: do you want me to help you?

You looked up to him.

You: will you?

He smiled and you swore to everything in the world that that smiles was a pure one unlike the first time you saw him smile at your master.

Kadaj: I'll do more than that. If it is for you, I'll do anything.

You were a bit stunned in his words but deep down in your heart, you're happy. You knew it from heart that his words are eternally true. You lowered your head.

You: but, what if teacher-

Kadaj: Don't worry, he won't find out.

You loooked at his beautiful face once more.

You: ?

Kadaj: You don't believe me when I say he won't?

You: how would I know if you're lying?

Kadaj: Where do you want to start looking?

You: At a lake.

Kadaj: where?

You: see? I don't think you're interested.

You make an act of getting off but he stopped you.

Kadaj: you just tell me the directions and I'll get you there, okay?

You: fine.

He smirked and faced the road. He drove and followed each of your directions.

You were roding for two hours now and it seems just a while when you saw the little house where you totally lost your family.

You: you can stop here.

He stopped the motor. You got off before he can. You hurriedly walked to the house which has its door opened.

You stopped in front of the door and flashbacks came.

~(your flashback)~

You saw the laying figure of your dead mother on the ground, drenched in her own blood. Your brother was being dragged outside your house into a chopper by one of the men who had killed your mother.

You: Brother!

The other man stood in front of you with his horrible large body and a kind of a gun.

You: get my brother back!

You dashed to him and hit him hard but you're just a child. Hitting him didn't do any harm to him. He then raised his hand and slapped you, sending you to the ground.

Man: Shut up you wrench!

You sobbed. You can't do anything. You just stared in the cruel men as they went in the chopper and departed.

You: NOOO!

~(end of flashback)~

You felt a hand on our shoulder. You turned knowing that it is Kadaj.

Kadaj: what's in here?

You: memories.

You started walking as you shrugged off his hand. You walked into the kitchen and found the back door open. You went through it and found yourself facing the lake again. And suddenly, it hits you. You heard something from the man who slapped you a name.

~(flashback)~

The man turned his back from you.

Man: I guess Prof. Hojo will be happy to see our mission is done.

~(end)~

You: Hojo!

You suddenly said. Not noticing Kadaj was already by your side.

Kadaj: what did you say?

You faced him.

You: do you know who Prof. Hojo is?

Kadaj: the crazy scientist who was protected by Shinra. What about that man?

You: He's the one who wants my brother.

Kadaj: then he probably had made an experiment with him and your brother maybe at Shinra by now.

You: i want to go there.

Kadaj: Are you sure?

You: if you don't want to come then don't. I can do this alone. Just tell me where the place is.

Kadaj: no, no, and NO. You're not going anywhere. Remember that your master entrusted you to me.

He made a grin.

You just rolled your eyes.

After some hours of driving, you reached your destination. But it's not the Shinra company but the place where your master- I mean-SEPHIROTH had assigned you.

You: traitor!

You got of the bike quickly and he also did and stopped you from walking away by taking hold of your arm.

Kadaj: look, it's not what you think. Rufus is the president of the company and he's the only one who knew where Hojo might be.

You mumbled something under your breath as you sigh.

You followed him to the house which for you, appears to be a shack. He didn't knock but he opened the door not thinking if there were people inside or none.

But you didn't care. All you want is to find the person who took your brother away from you.


	12. Chapter 10

_RECAP:_

_You mumbled something under your breath as you sigh._

_You followed him to the house which for you, appears to be a shack. He didn't knock but he opened the door not thinking if there were people inside or none._

_But you didn't care. All you want is to find the person who took your brother away from you._

CHAPTER TEN: The Search (Part Two)

You entered the house as Kadaj pulled out his souba.

You: is that really necessary?

Kadaj: *smirks* just in case.

He walked across the first room and found nothing. But out from nowhere, someone struck you and send you flying to the wall. Kadaj turned and was now on his battle stance.

Kadaj: nice to see you again sir.

You stood up and looked at the man whom he was facing.

Man: I didn't know that you would even bother visiting me Kadaj.

Kadaj: just tell us where-

Man: your mother is? Not a chance. I can see that you have a sidekick for today.

He looked at you. Your head ticks and you think that this man is Hojo. You took out your swords from their scabbards and prepare for an attack on your battle stance.

Kadaj: Rufus, we're not here for mother. We're for Hojo.

You were surprised of course, knowing that you're wrong but you didn't show it.

Rufus: oh...what make him more interesting than Jenova?

Kadaj showed an evil grin.

Kadaj: that's out of your business already.

Rufus: I don't think so.

Rufus was still looking at you. And you really give him a death glare.

Rufus: Hhmm..Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're not a sidekick. Kadaj's girlfriend maybe.

You growled.

You: guard your stupid tongue, mister, or it may be cut into pieces by these swords. Just tell us where is Hojo.

He seemed to grin but replied.

Rufus: He's nowhere to be found after two experiments escaped from his lab at Nibeheim. We searched for him after one of the experiments died while he fought off some Hojo's men. He's not in Nibelheim anymore. We shut down the lab and nobody's there anymore.

Kadaj: boy, I hate liars.

Rufus:It's true.

He looked at him.

You: wait, you said only one died. Where's the other one and who?

Your hope arouse as you waited for him to answer. Inside said: "It may be him!"

Rufus: it's his friend whose name is Cloud Strife.

You put down your sword. And sighed out of disappointment but another thought came up to your mind.

"Maybe Cloud has an idea of Hojo's whereabouts. If only he can trust me again."

You: let's go Kadaj.

You two drove back to the lake where you sat beside it, thinking about your mother and brother.

Kadaj sat beside you.

Kadaj: what's next?

You: I was thinking if Cloud knows where Hojo might be.

He didn't reply. There was a brief moment of silence between the two of you. Kadaj broke it.

Kadaj: do you like him?

You looked at him astonished.

You: who?

Kadaj: brother-I mean Cloud.

You: yes.

Silence.

You: He reminds me of m brother.

He sighed, sigh of relief.

Kadaj: what does your brother look like?

You: hmm...His hair was black as ebony. His eyes were that of the sky and the sea, beautifully sparkling. He looks like father while I am a new version of our mother.

Kadaj: you want to go back to Midgar?

You: what?

Kadaj: to get some information from brother.

You: I don't know.

Kadaj: Sephiroth might have notice by this time that we took so long.

You looked at him knowing that there's not much time left for your master to find out that you have changed.

You: are you sure you really want to come with me?

Kadaj: even till the end of the world, I will.

Not knowing that you smiled, you stood up and pulled him up also.

You: lets' go.

(KADAJ's POV)

I drove her to Midgar and parked my bike just outside an abandoned building near the bar. We decided to walk from there. I quickly knew that the other members of AVALANCHE are inside. Probaby, they already knew from Thea that Sephiroth and we were back.

Thea: hey.

I looked at her pretty face.

Me: what?

Thea: you looked somewhat...weird.

Me: You don't have to worry about me.

Inside me, there was an urge that I want to ask her the same question that I said to her that I will never ask again. Could there be a slight chance that right now, her feelings for me had changed?

Thea: I'm not used to you being silent all the time, you know.

Me: Silent? I'm just thinking about some things.

Thea: may I know what is it?

Me: something about you, obviously.

I grinned at her.

Thea: what about me?

Me: Nothing.

Thea: So I'm just nothing, huh?

Me: I didn't say anything like that.

We were now near the bar when my phone rang.

I answered it.

Me: What?

Sephiroth: Where are you?

Me: we're spying brother, as Thea suggested.

Sephiroth: get back here now. I want the two of you to capture someone who is known to be in the grave by now.

Me: Fine.

I hung up.

(YOUR POV)

You frowned seeing Kadaj's face confused.

You: Sephiroth?

He nodded.

Kadaj: he wants us to go back and capture someone who is known to be in the grave by now.

You: what?

Kadaj: Let's just go.

You sighed but followed him to his bike. Not so long that you're riding back to the hideout.


	13. Chapter 11

_RECAP:_

_You: what?_

_Kadaj: Let's just go._

_You sighed but followed him to his bike. Not so long that you're riding back to the hideout._

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Someone's Jealous

You arrived at the hideout and the sun was about to set by now. As you and Kadaj walked in, Sephiroth and the two remnants meet you.

Sephiroth: what the hell that took you two so long?

You: well...

Kadaj: Rufus mentioned brother's name as he denied that he knew something where mother is so we went to brother's place.

Sephiroth: I see.

Yet you can see in his eyes that he's not convinced.

Sephiroth: You two don't have to do that. I'll take care of Cloud while the four of you look for the person I'm saying.

You: who's this person?

No 'teacher' at the last to address him.

Sephiroth: Another old friend of mine.

Kadaj: who?

Yazoo: Is it one of the SOLDIERS?

Loz: or maybe the Turks.

Sephiroth: I can't say. Both of us work together, once. But that's not important, is it?

No one answered.

Sephiroth: I'll just get something from someone before I'll tell you the details.

He evilly grinned and went off.

Yazoo: hey Sen...

You looked at him plainly.

You: what?

He came closer and whispered in my ear.

Yazoo: where did the two of you go?

Then he parted his face for you to see he was grinning.

You: nowhere.

You turned your face away from him. Kadaj notice his closeness to you and as you looked at hi face, you swore that his anger-uh jealousy perhaps-was beyond compare! You grinned a little to yourself. You felt that you're glad to know that he really is jealous.

Yazoo: Do you want to play a game?

You looked at him all of a sudden.

You: what?

Yazoo: he already confessed right?

You: what are you talking about?

Yazoo: Kadaj. Let's say you can make him jealous.

You: He is now.

You looked at Kadaj who had walked away with Loz, he probably wants to talk to him. Yazoo moves his body closer to your back and you can hear his breath tingling your ear.

Yazoo:Then let's make him more jealous.

You smiled a little knowing that it is a good idea but you don't want to risk the possibility that Yazoo might realize that you already like Kadaj.

You: not interested.

And you walked away from him.

You walked outside.

" I wonder if Cloud and Tifa are still mad at me. I can't just ignore this feeling of belonging to them as their friend. They changed me even it was just for a short time I've been with them. They changed me for the better. They made me realize the real color of my master."

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of motors. You looked to the direction of the sound and you saw the three remnants driving towards you. "What now?"

Kadaj and Yazoo sandwich you as they stopped. Before Kadaj could say a thing, Yazoo had already told what's what.

Yazoo: Sephiroth had called. He already knows where our target is. He said that we can find him in Banora.

You: who really is the person?

Yazoo: He said that he was a first class SOLDIER and they went into a mission together.

Kadaj grunted. You can sense his anger right now.

Yazoo: hop on.

He said with a grin. You understand what that means. "So THE GAME HAD BEGUN?"

Kadaj's face is furious after hearing it. To make it worse, you rode on to Yazoo's bike. Loz looked at Kadaj but Kadaj only ignored him and drove off. Yazoo and Loz followed.

Yazoo:*whispering* Now I thought you're not interested?

You:*giggling* I am now.

You wrapped your arms around him as he caught up with Kadaj. Kadaj looked at you. You leaned your head to Yazoo's back. You felt Yazoo smirked.

Kadaj: I can't believe that you two will be that close.

Yazoo: oh. We're not till now.

His face became dark and sped off.


	14. Chapter 12

_RECAP:_

_You wrapped your arms around him as he caught up with Kadaj. Kadaj looked at you. You leaned your head to Yazoo's back. You felt Yazoo smirked._

_Kadaj: I can't believe that you two will be that close._

_Yazoo: oh. We're not till now._

_His face became dark and sped off._

CHAPTER TWELVE: Someone's Jealous(Part 2)

You chuckled a little as you saw his reaction but you felt a slight pity for him.

Yazoo: did you just see that?

You smirked.

You: Can't believe it..

He just replied with a chuckle.

You drove off to your destination and arrived at Banora which is now a destroyed village. All of you got off the bikes and walked through the ruins of the place. All the time, you walked alongside Yazoo. And you never missed the every dark glance at both of you by Kadaj.

(KADAJ's POV)

I can't help it glancing at them. I am not angry anymore-I'm dead jealous at them! "Damn my brother for stealing my girl!-Wait a sec! She's not my girl-NOT YET." If only I can separate those two and made her feel the way I feel, maybe.

I started walking away from Loz and walked near them.

(YOUR POV)

You noticed Kadaj walked near. Yazoo, seeing the sight, suddenly wrapped an arm around your waist and brought your body close to his. He leaned his head closer to your face.

Yazoo: *whispering* Hey, I've got an idea, why won't we inform him that it's official.

You: what?

Yazoo: just go with the flow.

Kadaj was already beside you.

Kadaj: I'm not interrupting, am I?

Yazoo: oh.. Not at all. Right Sen?

You nodded.

Loz: hey, how come you three there chatting while we're looking for someone?

Kadaj: just don't mind us, Loz!

He turned his attention back-not to you and Yazoo-but only to YOU.

Kadaj: Thea, when did the two of you started to be together?

You looked at Yazoo and he gave you a go-with-the-flow-look.

You: just a while ago.

His face darkened a bit.

Kadaj: a while ago?

Yazoo: well you see Kadaj that both of us are not available anymore.

He give the two of you a mad look and walked away.

Yazoo: hmm...looks like he believe it..

You just nodded but deep inside you felt glad and yet hurt. "I wish he won't believe it and will keep on making me feel special rather than to let me go."

Loz: EVERYONE, I THINK SOMEONE'S BACK FROM THE GRAVE!

All of you look to where Loz is and went to him. He pointed out his hand and you followed his gaze.

"NO WAY!"

You are so shock when you saw who the person was. You recognize him in fact. The person looks at you with the same sapphire eyes with deep thoughts.

You take a step backwards but you forgot that Yazoo's arm was still holding you. He notices that you're surprise.

Yazoo: what's wrong Sen?

You withdrew yourself from him, turn around and run away from them. You run and never looking back for you're afraid that you'll see that person again. You can't bear it. Your heart is being rebellious at the moment.

-KADAJ's POV)-

I was quite surprise on what Thea had done. But I can't just let this mission fail.

Me: Yazoo, Loz...Take care of that GHOST. I'll take care of THEA.

They just nodded and I started running after her.

I ran but it seems that she don't have any plans to stop.

Me: THEA! SENNETHEA!

She stopped running and I knew that she was already crying.


	15. Chapter 13

_RECAP:_

_I ran but it seems that she don't have any plans to stop._

_Me: THEA! SENNETHEA!_

_She stopped running and I knew that she was already crying._

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SIBLINGS

You stop on your tracks as you cover your face with your hands. You never felt so-what is that feeling?-hurt? Maybe. But what matter now is the question that is churning around your head.

"NO! IT CAN't BE HIM!"

You don't mind Kadaj walks near you.

Kadaj: Thea...

You: Go away!

He silently growled and takes off your hand to see your sobbing face.

Kadaj: What is wrong with you, you selfish girl?!

You: Just go away please. I need sometime.

He didn't even budge from where he is standing. Oh how you like to fall in his arms and stay there for you feel so protected around them.

Kadaj: You can tell me everything and I won't tell it to anybody not even to a soul.

You: The SOUL is the problem here.

Kadaj: what do you mean?

You: that guy...b-back there,,,,he is..-

Kadaj: what?

You look away from him. You recall the man you saw earlier. That same spiky ebony black hair, that same sapphire blue eyes, and that same presence. It is all the same. HE is still the same as the last time you saw him except from the fact that he had a scar on his cheek but it doesn't matter now. What matter is how will you react if you are able to confront with him again especially Sephiroth will hold him captive.

Kadaj: What's wrong Sennethea Zero?

Something stings when you heard the name he just called you, "Zero"-Your fake last name. It is the maiden name of your mother and you used that name for it hurts to be reminded about your father.

You: i'm not Sennethea Zero!

Kadaj: what are you saying?

You didn't respond.

He looked to the direction where he left his brothers to fight the target. Then, you heard a scream of agony.

You: what was that?

Kadaj: i guess the punk will almost meet his end.

His phone rang and he answered it.

You didn't listen to what he says to the other line but you have your gaze at the direction where you ran from.

"NO, I shouldn't be like this. I should not have been cold for all these years. I should have leaved my heart open to all emotions so that I could have felt that HE was still alive."

But you don't want to lose him. Not again. uh uh.

Kadaj hung up.

You: what does Sephiroth wants with him.

Kadaj: he said that if he won't get any information about mother from him, of course as I love to expect, he'll kill him or maybe I will.

He said it with a grin. You already wiped your tears away and you freeze after hearing what he just said.

"I WILL NEVER LOSE HIM AGAIN! AND IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN NOT IN YOUR HANDS KADAJ. NOT IN YOURS!"

You run back to where Loz and Yazoo fighting the guy. You see that he is already on the ground, helpless and nearly lifeless. Yazoo turns his head to you.

Yazoo: there you are Sen. Don't worry, Sephiroth is on his way here. I think you'll be the one to end this Ghost's life and put him back to where grave he supposed to be.

That tick you. You move so fast and hit Loz, who is pinning the guy to the ground, and he went flying to the nearest boulder. Kadaj is already by Yazoo's side and by their faces; you can tell they are shock of what you've done.

You: You'll never hurt him! I won't let you!

Loz, starting to get up to his feet set his eyes at you with fury.

Loz: are you out of your mind?!

You: Yes! Ever since I've known who Sephiroth really is!

Voice: So you've decided to become a rebel? How long have you been rebellious Sen?

You look over Kadaj and Yazoo and see Sephiroth's unpleasant face.

You sense that the guy behind you had gotten to his feet and is now on a battle stance with his sword.

You: As I've said, since the day I realized who you really are. And that was the day Cloud told me everything about you!

Sephiroth frowns as he walks toward you.

You: Take one step and you'll regret having me as your student!

Somehow he stops.

Sephiroth: What a traitor you are Sen. Very ungrateful!

You look back to the guy who is still eying on the four silver haired men with burning hatred which is so pure.

But he suddenly looks at you with the same thoughtful eyes you've seen before.

Kadaj: Thea, what's the meaning of this?

Yazoo: can't you see that she betrayed us from the very start?

You look at Kadaj. You don't like this either. You haven't said your true feelings to him and yet now you need to say goodbye to him.

You: I don't want to repeat it. I won't let you hurt him.

Sephiroth seems to be piss off by the way you act.

Sephiroth: and why is that Sen?

You: BECAUSE-

Yazoo: because what?

You: BECAUSE HE IS MY BROTHER, ZACK FAIR! AND I AM NOT SENNETHEA ZERO! MY REAL NAME IS SENNETHEA FAIR! WE'RE SIBLINGS!


	16. Chapter 14

_ECAP:_

_Sephiroth: and why is that Sen?_

_You: BECAUSE-_

_Yazoo: because what?_

_You: BECAUSE HE IS MY BROTHER, ZACK FAIR! AND I AM NOT SENNETHEA ZERO! MY REAL NAME IS SENNETHEA FAIR! WE'RE SIBLINGS!_

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Reunion

-(KADAJ's POV)-

I am shock to hear the thing that she just said. Shock and hurt because I didn't even notice the resemblance. NO because I ain't paying any attention to the man..I am paying too much to Thea.

Sephiroth: I thought you lost him long ago..as you had said...

Loz: so she has a brother? Lost brother?

Yazoo: I think so..

Thea: And you can't change that fact.

I faintly shake my head for I can't believe it. I can't believe that once she find her brother, she will abandon us and turn against us. All along this is her plan. It hurts that she had already set up a rebellion against us long before. A rebellion that we didn't see that coming.

Sephiroth: and you'd rather betray us for him? An EX-SOLDIER of ShinRa?

Thea: YES.

Yazoo: you're making a huge mistake Sen.

Thea: the huge mistake was when I let you change me to a cold monster.

-(YOUR POV)-

You are breathing hard and too tired to answer each word that they will say. Zack turn to you.

Zack: Senny...we need to go now.

You nod as a sign of agreement.

You: goodbye to you..for now.

You cast a thick mist around you and summon a strong hail as a barrier as you and Zack make your escape.

You are now riding on Zack's bike as he drives.

You: I'm sorry..

Zack: sorry for what?

You: for losing hope..

Zack: nah..you shouldn't be sorry...Back there, if I hadn't saw your face, I had lost hope.

You: and also I'm sorry for being with them..

Zack: Let's just forget it okay?

You: by the way, where have you been all this time?

Zack: Those men who caught me and took me away from you, they're from Shinra. They want to train me as a soldier. Well, I really didn't suffer especially that a man named Angeal took care of me.

He sighed.

Zack: I was sent to various missions when I'm one of them. During my last mission, something happened with Sephiroth in it who became the top enemy. After fighting off some Shinra soldiers and saying farewell to a friend, I thought I was going to die when I saw a man with wings. But luckily, I'm not. I woke up in Banora not knowing how I went there. I stayed for a while and let myself heal. I planned to look for you but I thought that I lost you.

You: but you didn't lose me as well as I didn't lost you.

He smiles even though you can't see it.

Zack: moving on.

You: where are we going anyways?

Zack: to a "friend"

You smiled.

After a couple of hours, you find yourself in a city where you are so familiar with-you're in Midgar, you know it.

Zack: this became my home before.

You nod but didn't reply. Your heart skips a beat when the bike stops in front of a bar.

You: "Seventh Heaven"

Zack: come on.

He leads the way.

When you're already inside, you're so scared to look at anyone that you bow your head down, not looking up. Then, you find yourself in front of the counter. Even without looking, you sense who the girl that comes near. And in the corner of your eye, you can see that he is shocked. Tifa is shocked.

Tifa: Z-Zack!

She breaths.

Zack: The one and only.

Tifa: b-but-H-how-?

Zack shrugs his shoulders.

Zack: it's a long story.

She giggles and begins to drag him upstairs.

Tifa: Come on! Cloud will be sooo shock to see you!

He turn his head to you with a wide smile.

Zack: come on Senny!

And you trot after them as they climb the stairs. Tifa turns to you but she seems not -i mean can't see your face.

And she ignores it. She opens Cloud's room without any hesitation and you can't miss what's inside!

Topless Cloud with only his pants on sitting on his bed and drinking coffee at 3:35 in the afternoon! You want to laugh but you know you shouldn't. His face go pale in surprise or the appropriate word is shock.

Cloud: Y-You-Z-Zack!

Zack: Did you see a ghost, buddy?

Tifa: You are the ghost!

Cloud stands up and walk-run to Zack and embraces him.

Zack: easy buddy!

They part.

Zack: wait. i need to you to meet someone.

Tifa: who's someone?

Cloud: I'll bet it's a girl.

Zack: *giggles* It's a girl alright. But not just any other girl.

He turns to you.

Zack: Senny?

You have no choice but to look up and so you did. You see that both Tifa and Cloud are surprise to see you and you see a hint of suspicion in their eyes.

Zack again turns to them.

Zack: Tifa, Cloud..My little sister, Sennethea. Senny, my friends, Cloud and Tifa.

You nervously smile at them. They just nod at you as a reply.

Now, after the matter about the search for your brother is solved because you're reunited with him again at last, you have anther problem to face: the acceptance of Cloud and Tifa.


	17. Chapter 15

_RECAP:_

_You nervously smile at them. They just nod at you as a reply._

_Now, after the matter about the search for your brother is solved because you're reunited with him again at last, you have anther problem to face: the acceptance of Cloud and Tifa._

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Longing

The two look at you with glaring eyes and it seems that your brother senses the tension between you.

Zack: what's goin' on between you?

Cloud: why won't you ask that traitor?

Tifa: Right.

Zack what are you saying.

You face their glares at you.

You: I have no choice back then. I tried to explain but you never listen.

Zack: What?

Tifa: do you know Zack that your sister had joined Sephiroth.

Zack: yes and I know how much she defended me from them.

The surprises in their faces are absolute clear and you know that they-well-won't trust you still.

Cloud/Tifa: What? When?

Zack: before we got here.

Tifa: are you sure?

Zack: 100% sure for I was there myself.

You: brother, I think I should go. I'm not welcome here. Not anymore.

When you action to get out of the room, Tifa holds you hand.

Tifa: Sen, you are welcome here. That's for the fact you're Zack's sister and you defend him against your EX-allies.

You look back and you see the sincerity in her eyes. You smile at her.

Zack: Soo...everything is settled then?

And Cloud mess his hair as an answer.

-(KADAJ's POV)-

We were back at our base but I can't still forget how stupid I am. I even said that I'd come with her even in the end of the world but what did I do back there?

"I DID NOTHING."

I should have defended her and her brother. I've said that I love her and confessed but I didn't even prove it to her even I got a chance.

Loz: You shouldn't be thinking about her you now.

I looked up from the rock I was sitting and saw Loz sat to my side. I admit that I even asked for his help to separate Thea from Yazoo but it was all now for nothing.

Loz: She is now a traitor Kadaj.

Kadaj: I know.

Loz: Let's just think about mother.

That hit me. I've completely forgot mother. My mind had automatically abandoned her and replaces her with the thoughts of Sennethea. God how I missed her.

Loz: And don't compare yourself to Sephiroth, mother will surely pick you.

I was silent for some time and remembered how Thea protected her brother and chose him over us.

Kadaj: I don't care who she picks, all I want is to be with her.

I said thinking out loud. It was not meant to be a reply for Loz but he nodded though.

Loz: well...we need to rest.

Kadaj: right

-(NORMAL POV)-

The moon had come arise. And its glimmering light showered you as you step outside to the rooftop of the bar.

Now, you're quite contented with your brother with you but it seems from the back of your mind, you feel that something is missing-and you already know from the start the thing that you're missing. It's the love. You already felt that your heart had beat for the first time for a person.

It's your first time to feel this longing, thirst, and pain for not being with that person you care the most.

You run your fingers through your hair which had grew long a little.


	18. Chapter 16

_RECAP:_

_YOu: I miss him._

_And you really do._

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Believe in Me

You turn around to go back inside when you hear a soft thud on the ground-someone had arrived.

You turn back and you're surprise to see who it is. The eyes that can clearly see through your soul is looking deeply into yours with such gentleness and kindness.

You: w-why are you here?

Kadaj: "Why?" you ask. You don't know why?

You:Sephiroth sent you.

Yes you're happy but the thought burns your heart and it takes your hardest to your strongest self control to stop the unbearable urge to hug him tightly.

"I admit. Yes, I love him. With all my heart I love Kadaj and i've kept denying it."

Now he looks pissed off.

Kadaj: just for once you can't believe me.

You: believe you what?

Kadaj: I don't believe that you really have the idea that Sephiroth sent me. I don't believe that you don't know my real reason here.

You: So HE didn't sent YOU? ha! So you came here for me? What for? To scowl at me and point me as a traitor?! To show that I have no rights to be with my brother?!

Kadaj: Thea-

His voice pleading.

You: Or maybe you thought of killing me to have as a payback and serve my head in front of-

Kadaj: All of them are not my intentions!

His eyes are now with fury of-somehow-longing.

You: So what is it?!

He didn't talk but instead, he pulls your wrist, wraps arm around your waist and traps you in a deep and passionate kiss. Your mind automatically black out and you close your eyes and let the moment be. For you now that this can never happen again.

"You knew from the very beginning that my rebellion has started and yet you're there for me."

"Now the time has come for us to go on our separate ways. I can't bear the pain. I'd rather be a silent rebel than have a rebel heart."

You feel that your lips parted and you flutter your eyes open only to see Kadaj's eyes fill with longing.

Kadaj: I came to be with you only I knew that it would be for a while.

You are speechless but it seems he doesn't want you to speak for he goes on as he still holds you in his arms.

Kadaj: I can't bear it Thea. It's painful. I yearned to be with you, to be by your side, to court you, to protect you always. but it seems I couldn't.

He then touches your cheeks.

Kadaj: I will say it again. I love you Thea. I love you so much that I can't live for a second without you. I love you so much that I can't get myself let go of you.

"I love you, too, Kadaj but I don't know. Maybe I'm just scared. Too scared to face the consequences of loving you."

But you can't say it out loud. You really can't.

Then, tears pour forth from your purple eyes down to your cheeks. You bury your face in his chest and start a sob.

Kadaj: Thea?

You didn't answer.

Kadaj: Is my feeling right that you also felt the same way about me?

And You are about to answer "yes" but-

Zack: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?!

You withdraw yourself from Kadaj and turn to see your brother on a battle stance with his big sword.

Kadaj walks forward and extend a hand as a sign of protection for you.

Kadaj; I'm not doing anything that can hurt her.

Zack: ARGH!

He pounces but you move forward to block him and use your power to freeze everything within sight and make and ice to pull Zack back to the ground.

Zack: What the-

He knew that you have that ability but he never knew that you have learned to use t and control it.

Zack: Sennethea! What's the meaning of this?

You: he's not here to hurt me!

Kadaj: I am here to stay by her side. You can say that I'm betraying my brothers and Sephiroth as well as I'm betraying mother.

Zack: tell that to the marines!

You: can't you just give him a chance brother?

Zack: what for?

You: For me?

He seems to be in a deep thought for a while.

Zack: I will.

you: thank you!

You wipe your tears away.

Zack: But you're going to take the responsibility of it. You'll be keeping an eye on him. As well as everyone.

You nod. THen, with the final death glance at Kadaj, he walk off with his sword place properly on his back.

Kadaj: Thea..

You turn to him.

Kadaj: You still believe in me?

You walk to him and place your finger on his chest and do strokes forming:

" I 3 U 2"

(me: read it as "I heart you, too.")

His eyes glimmer and without a word, he smiles and brings you in his arms and hugs you tightly.

Kadaj: I promise I'll be with you, forever.


	19. Chapter 17

_RECAP:_

_You walk to him and place your finger on his chest and do strokes forming:_

_" I 3 U 2"_

_(me: read it as "I heart you, too.")_

_His eyes glimmer and without a word, he smiles and brings you in his arms and hugs you tightly._

_Kadaj: I promise I'll be with you, forever._

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Decision (Part One)

Both of you go in the bar and find Zack talking to Cloud and Tifa. You walk first follow by Kadaj who can't be view clearly from Tifa's direction. Tifa move her glance at you and sweetly smiles.

Tifa: Hi Sen...Your brother here keep telling us this joke and-

She slightly gasps when Kadaj walks beside you.

Tifa: It can't be...

Zack: I told you didn't I?

Cloud: time to pick up the trash.

You: Cloud..please don't.

Cloud: You're standing against me for him?

You: it's not like that-He- He can be trusted.

Tifa: how sure are you? HUH?

You: As sure as the unwavering ice.

Tifa: hmn.

Cloud: Zack, what is the meaning of this?

Zack: ask my sibling..

He turns to you.

Cloud: Tsk!

He then spins to the other direction and walks away. Tifa, too, follows him.

Zack: I'm sure you'll regret this, Sen.

And he also walks away. You want to cry for your friends and own brother had left you. Kadaj holds your hand.

Kadaj: I'm sorry, because of me, you're in this situation.

You shook your head.

You: it's alright. It's not your fault.

He then wraps his arms around you.

Kadaj: You won' regret this. i PROMISE I won't make you regret this.

Days pass and Cloud and Tifa keep ignoring you and your presence and Kadaj's. Only Zack that will talk to you but he never talks to Kadaj, he only glares at him.

-(KADAJ's POV)-

I was in a room of an abandoned building. Then I heard footsteps. I hid in the darkest corner I can find and keep my mouth close, my eyes shut.

Voice: Sephiroth, what should we do now?

That voice, I knew it. "Loz"

Sephiroth: hm...I don't want any distractions..but she can help us...

Yazoo: how?

Sephiroth: *evil chuckle* I have found a machine that takes life of a person to bring life to another person. We could just take a part of mother and resurrect her by sacrificing Sen's life.

Loz: oh good...We can be now with mother in that way.

Yazoo: The let's do it...

Loz: but what about Kadaj?

Sephiroth: Once we have mother, he'll be coming back to us...Or maybe, let's tell him now. He wants to be with mother and he can help us.

Yazoo: Right...He can just lure his girlfriend to us and that way things will be easier.

I heard every bit of their conversation. Once they left, I thoughtlessly walked out and carried the burden in my mind.

Me: I can't sacrifice Sennethea for mother.

Now I needed to choose between the only girl I ever loved and mother, whom the very cause of my existence. I knew that Sephiroth would make his move before I could make one.

"I need to think faster and decide what's best and right."


	20. Chapter 18

RECAP:

_Me: I can't sacrifice Sennethea for mother._

_Now I needed to choose between the only girl I ever loved and mother, whom the very cause of my existence. I knew that Sephiroth would make his move before I could make one._

_"I need to think faster and decide what's best and right."_

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Decision (Part Two)

-(NORMAL POV)-

You wake up and when you look at your clock, it's still 2:30 AM. Then you hear shuffling on the room beside yours—in Kadaj's room. You get up from your bed and walk out of your room. You knock on Kadaj's door. The shuffling in the room stops.

You: Kadaj?

But no one answers. You knock again but still no answer. You turn the knob but it's locked. You just sigh and decide to shrug it off. So you go back to your room and sleep.

-(KADAJ'S POV)-

I gulped when I heard a knock and I'm sure that it was Thea. She called and it confirmed my thoughts. I know that she heard me pacing back and forth in my room but I can't face her with my mind in a mess. I can't face her right now after what I've heard from my brother's and Sephiroth. I sigh when she left.

Me: What to do?

I love Thea but a part of me wants to be with mother.

"What to do?"

I then lay on my bed to stop myself from pacing back and forth again for I know that it will bother her more.

Then my phone rings and I immediately pick it up to refrain it from creating a noisy sound.

Me: Hello

Voice: Brother *sobs*

I roll my eyes.

Me: Loz. What do you want?

Loz: We have found a way how to be with mother already.

I grit my teeth. What to say?

Loz: And we need your help. We also need Sennethea's help.

I remain silent.

Loz: Brother, I know that *sobs* you want to be with mother still. So please help us. We'll be waiting for you and Sen tomorrow at the base, m'kay? Bye. *sobs*

And he hangs up. I slowly put my phone down on the nightstand. I lay on the pillow and close my eyes tightly.

Me: Mother….Thea….

And I slowly drift to sleep.

FF- the next day-

I go out of my room and as if on cue, Thea has gotten out of her room at the same time I did.

Thea: Oh, good morning Kadaj.

Me: *grins* good morning, Thea.

Then the two children, I know their names are Marlene and Denzel, come running towards us. The two have grown used to me unlike the other people living here. Hey already look up to me as a big brother to them which I find weird since I'm the youngest among the three of us with Yazoo and Loz.

Marlene: Morning Sennethea! Morning Kadaj!

Denzel: We need your help, Sennethea!

Thea softly laughs. I can see that since the day we're together, she's beginning to forget her coldness.

Thea: what is it?

Marlene: We want to go out and go shopping but Tifa said that we should go with a grown up.

Denzel: obviously she thinks we're too young to protect ourselves *pouts*

Me: You are too young *smirks*

Marlene&Denzel: No fair!

Me and Thea both laugh at them.

Thea: okay, okay. We'll go.

She turns to me.

Thea: right, Kadaj?

I gulp.

Me: Uhm, Thea, I need to take care of something first.

She furrows her brows.

Me: *sighs* I think that my brothers and Sephiroth are planning something against us so I want to make sure.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to a sweet embrace.

Me: I want to make sure that we'll be safe. I want you to be safe.

Thea: I know. So I guess, we'll be going without you?

We pull away.

Me: yes, I'm sorry.

Thea: it's alright.

Denzels: *rolls his eyes* lovebirds. Come on! I want to go now!

Marlene: Yes me too!

Thea: okay, okay, you two.

And I give her a small peck on the lips before the children half-drag her with them.

Voice: Just want to make sure, huh?

I turn around and see Thea's brother, Zack.

Zack: If you're lying about that, I will make sure that Sennethea will be out of your grasp.

And he walks past me, shoving his shoulder against mine. I just sigh and leave. I have worse things to deal with.

FF~

I now walk in Sephiroth's base. Yes, I don't consider this anymore as 'ours'.

Voice: Kadaj, I am surprise to see that you're back.

I look up only to see Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: when you didn't come back anymore, I know that you went to her- to the traitor Sen.

Me: She's not a traitor.

Amused, he smirked.

Sephiroth: How so?

Me: Because she doesn't even belong here to begin with.

Sephiroth: hm… you're on her side then. So why are you here?

Before I can answer he continues.

Sephiroth: Oh, I get it. You want to help us right? You want to be with mother.

I remain silent.

Sephiroth if you're here to help you should've brought Sen. Because—

That's when I snap.

Me: I know what you want with her and I won't allow it! *grits teeth* I won't let you sacrifice her life for mother!

Sephiroth glares at me

Sephiroth: so you don't want to be with mother anymore? Think, Kadaj! With mother, all of us will be happy. You, of all people should know that with mother, you will no longer be a remnant!

I draw my souba out and point it to him.

Me: I've made my decision. I love Thea more mother. I love her more than anything in this sickly world. So I choose to be with her and to help her and her friends to defeat you.

(me: whaa! I wrote this for an hour exactly! In the middle of the night so please I'm sorry if it sucks…Also sorry for some verb confusion on some –or maybe all—of the chapters. I always rite stories at night)


End file.
